leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Teemo the Swift Scout (2012)
Just giving him a little once over. Quality of Life Things to increase his play value/reliability. Summary of changes: * The activated movement speed on Move Quick is now part of the passive/Element of Surprise. * The activation effect of Move Quick has been remade, and the skill has been renamed. * Blinding Dart applies on-hit effects. * Noxious Traps now deal half their damage up front. |secondname = Can't Catch Me |secondpic = Move Quick.png |secondinfo = (Passive): Teemo is granted increased movement speed until struck by an enemy champion or turret. This bonus is restored after 5 seconds of last being struck by a champion or turret, or immediately upon breaking camouflage. If Teemo breaks Camouflage, he gains double this bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. During those 3 seconds, the bonus cannot be lost regardless of whether he is hit or not. (Active): Teemo blinks to a nearby target location and instantly becomes camouflaged, leaving behind a dust cloud. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Teleport Range:' 475 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Toxic Shot |thirdinfo = (Passive): Teemo deals extra magic damage with his autoattacks. Additionally, his attacks will poison the target, dealing magic damage each second for 4 seconds. This poison will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with every subsequent attack. |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Noxious Trap |ultiinfo = (Information): Teemo will store one trap every several seconds (affected by cooldown reduction), and can hold a maximum of three. Mushrooms have 100 health and can be destroyed by auto-attacks if they are visible, but they are immune to spell damage. The traps last 10 minutes. (Active): Teemo places a trap which becomes invisible and arms after 1.5 seconds, providing sight of the nearby area. The trap detonates if an enemy steps on it, dealing magical damage to all nearby enemies. In addition, all nearby enemies are also inflicted with a poison that deals magical damage per second, slows movement speed and provides vision for 4 seconds. Enemies who have suffered the detonation damage in the last 4 seconds will take only half the damage from subsequent detonations. This poison will not stack but the duration will be refreshed with subsequent detonations. *'Range:' 230 *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Activation Radius:' 120 (estimate) *'Explosion Radius:' 400 (estimate) *'Sight Radius:' 425 (estimate) |ultilevel = }} In addition to the above, things to make him a little stronger. * AD scaling on Blinding Dart, e.g. (+0.6 per bonus attack damage). * Blind Duration increased to 2 / 2,25 / 2.5 / 2.75 / 3. * Alternatively: Blind changed to "Target will miss their next 1/2/3/4/5 attacks, up to 4 seconds." * Change the foraging mechanic on Noxious Trap: "Teemo will store one trap every several seconds up to a maximum of five. The forage time is affected by cooldown reduction, but is increased by 2 seconds for every stored trap. Mushrooms have 100 health and can be destroyed by auto-attacks if they are visible, but they are immune to spell damage. Traps last for 15 minutes." Complete Remake See http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1177309 for the full thread. As part of the community discussion on Teemo, we've discussed combining his Blinding Dart and Toxic Shots... freeing up room for a new skill! But of course, we opted for a full remake. |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Be Prepared: Element of Surprise |firstpic2 = sharpshooter.png |firstinfo2 = (Passive): Teemo's first attack on an enemy hits twice. Additionally, if Teemo initiates the fight, he gains 40% attack speed for his next 3 attacks. Each effect can only occur on the same target once every 12 seconds. |secondname = Swift Scout |secondpic = Move Quick.png |secondinfo = (Active): Teemo is granted an increased base movement speed for 3 seconds, also graining the ability to pass through units and immunity from crowd control effects. Upon ending the boost, Teemo will instantly become camouflaged. Teemo can cast Swift Scout to cancel the first part of the ability. Upon attacking or casting any other ability, Teemo will cancel the ability entirely. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Trailblazer |secondpic2 = |secondinfo2 = (Active): Teemo leaves a trail of sight behind him that lasts for 7 seconds. |thirdname = Signal Flare |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Active): Teemo's fires a signal flares at target enemy, marking them and revealing them for 3 seconds. Marked enemies take bonus damage from basic attacks. This bonus damage is counted as the ally's damage and it will benefit from their magic penetration. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 12 seconds. *Cooldown: 9 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Be Prepared: Eagle Eye |thirdpic2 = Trailblazer.png |thirdinfo2 = (Passive): Teemo gains unobstructed sight over a small area, allowing him to see into brush and over walls. This does not allow Teemo to see stealth champions. * Sight Radius: 500 |ultiname = Noxious Trap |ultiinfo = (Information): Teemo will store one trap every several seconds up to a maximum of five. The forage time is affected by cooldown reduction, but is increased by 2 seconds for every stored trap. Mushrooms have 100 health and can be destroyed by auto-attacks if they are visible, but they are immune to spell damage. Traps last for 15 minutes. (Active): Teemo places a trap which becomes invisible and arms after 1.5 seconds, providing sight of the nearby area. The trap detonates if an enemy steps on it, dealing magical damage to all nearby enemies and releasing a cloud of noxious gas that lasts 7 seconds. Enemies within the cloud are slowed and take magical damage per second. The slow lingers for 2 seconds after leaving the affected area. Enemies who have suffered the detonation damage in the last 4 seconds will take only half the base damage from subsequent detonations. Noxious clouds do not stack. *'Range:' 230 *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Activation Radius:' 120 (estimate) *'Explosion Radius:' 400 (estimate) *'Radius of Cloud:' 375 *'Sight Radius:' 425 (estimate) |ultilevel = }} Category:Blog posts